Pluie bénéfique
by Oxytreza
Summary: Il pleut. Et il n'est plus là. Et moi je ne peux pas dormir lorsqu'il n'est pas là.


Pairing : …/Lorgne sur Hakkai et Gojyo qui vont se planquer sous la table/

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Hum hum. POV

Pluie bénéfique… 

Il pleut.

Depuis combien de temps ?

J'entends les gouttes qui tambourinent sur le toit. Ça doit être ça qui m'a réveillé.

Moi j'aime bien ce bruit. C'est apaisant. Calme. Doux.

Lui il n'aime pas beaucoup. Compréhensible, d'un certain point de vue…

Tiens, d'ailleurs…

Il est où ?

Je regarde son lit et j'ai beau plisser les yeux, il n'y a pas l'ombre de l'esquisse du début du brouillon de son corps.

Aah. Je vois. C'est _ça_ qui m'a réveillé alors.

Il n'est plus là.

Sa présence n'est plus là.

Où est-il passé, encore ?

Je me lève, je vais dans la salle de bain : personne (même pas Ginny, the sister of Brian. Hem…)

Ni personne sur le balcon.

Il pleut, mais il fait horriblement lourd.

Le ciel est assez clair, pour l'heure avancée.

Un orage.

S'il est sorti, il se prend une sacrée douche !

Je reste un moment sur le balcon, je m'allume une cigarette.

Un éclair traverse le ciel.

Je me dis que, décidément, je dois vraiment aller le chercher, là, non ?

Tss, que des problèmes depuis que je l'ai sorti de la boue, cui-là…

Je ne mets même pas ma veste. Je sors en claquant la porte et dévale les escaliers.

Une fois le nez dehors, je regarde à gauche et à droite, comme s'il allait déjà être là.

Je ne peux pas dormir quand il ne dort pas.

Je ne peux pas dormir quand il n'est pas dans les parages.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Pourquoi je pense soudain à ça, moi ?

Je me mets en marche, en direction des quartiers chauds.

Les bons vieux réflexes…

M'étonnerait qu'il soit allé par là…

Mais une sorte d'instinct me guide.

Je _sais_ où il est, je le _sens_.

Si jamais je le retrouve entre les bras d'une pute, il va m'entendre !

C'est moi qui endosse ce genre de débauche, pas lui.

Mais le désespoir va, les nuits de pluie…

Je presse le pas.

La pluie se fait plus insistante.

Soudain je m'arrête.

Devant un bar.

_Bien sûr._

Qui d'autre, _à part lui_, peut ingurgiter plus d'alcool qu'une barrique et n'en même pas ressentir les effets ?

Ça le désespère, ça.

Une fois, il m'avait demandé pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit de noyer ses chagrins dans le sake, comme les autres…

Je lui avais répondu que c'était parce qu'il n'était _pas_ comme les autres.

C'est la bonne réponse, senseï ?

En tout cas, il n'est pas comme les autres pour moi.

Je regarde par la vitrine dégoulinante de pluie.

On se croirait dans un film des années 40…

Il est là.

Il est assis.

Il boit.

Il y a beaucoup de bouteilles vides devant lui.

Il a un peu le regard dans le vide.

J'entre.

Si le patron m'accueille chaleureusement, lui tourne à peine la tête.

Pourtant, il a dû me voir entrer, non ?

Je m'assois en silence à côté de lui.

« Bon Dieu, Hakkai…Tu n'as jamais autant dans toute ta vie que ce soir… »

Il tourne enfin les yeux.

Il sourit.

Oh, quel sourire déprimant !

Un sourire à l'envers.

Vous savez, les coins de la bouche vont vers le bas, mais on voit nettement que la personne sourit.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

Il tressaille.

« Allez, on va rentrer, ok ? »

Il hoche faiblement la tête.

« Tu as l'air épuisé.

-J'ai froid… » Articule-t-il en frissonnant brusquement.

Pas étonnant, il est trempé.

Je me lève, je paye sa note (Moi je suis à sec, en tout cas…) et l'aide à se lever.

Il vacille légèrement.

Je ne l'avais _jamais_ vu dans cet état.

« Hey, tu vas pas gerber, hein ? »

Il sourit de nouveau, un sourire un peu plus amusé cette fois.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas mal au cœur.

-Bien »

Je l'emmène au-dehors.

Il pleut toujours aussi fort.

On retourne à l'hôtel.

On arrive à temps.

L'orage se déchaîne au moment où la porte se referme sur nous.

Il s'assoit sur son lit.

Il n'a pas l'air bien.

Pas bien du tout.

Je me penche en avant.

« Tu as toujours froid ?

-Hm… »

Il frissonne de plus en plus.

Je pose une main sur son front.

Roh là là…

Quand je vous disais que je n'avais que des ennuis depuis que je l'avais ramassé…

« Tu as de la fièvre.

-Hein ? »

Il a sincèrement l'air surpris.

« Évidemment, idiot, tu as passé la moitié de la nuit sous la pluie, je suis sûr !

-Tu as raison… »

Il sourit.

Je soupire.

« Déjà, enlève tes vêtements, tu vas _vraiment_ attraper la crève, sinon. »

Il rit, mais obtempère.

Ouf, j'aurais pensé qu'il me donnerait plus de fil à retordre, du genre : « Mais non, Gojyo, je suis complètement détrempé de la tête aux pieds, je ruisselle, je forme un caniveau dans la chambre de cette auberge miteuse qu'on a louée mais je ne risque rien du tout, voyons…Peut-être une petite pneumonie, mais franchement, ce n'est rien. Sèche-toi les cheveux, plutôt… »

« Sèche-toi les cheveux, Gojyo, sinon tu vas aussi tomber malade… »

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

« Oui maman. » Je me moque.

Il rit de nouveau.

Il est tout pâle.

Les fantômes qui le hantent doivent jalouser sa lessive. Mais messieurs les fantômes, c'est sa _peau_ qui est blanche, le pauvre…

Il s'allonge, il tremble.

Je le recouvre de sa couverture et va en chercher une deuxième dans le placard.

« Sanzô va te tuer pour nous retarder.

-Désolé…

-Bah. Ça nous fera faire une pause. »

Une fois sous ses couettes, il se pelotonne contre l'oreiller.

Trop mignon.

Hum, la ferme, cerveau !

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui. »

Je me contente de sa réponse, pourtant très faible et étouffée.

Je soupire de nouveau.

Il ferme les yeux, s'endort peu à peu, de temps en temps secoué de frissons.

Je le regarde un long moment.

Ma main se lève tout doucement, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Mes doigts effleurent sa joue.

Il rouvre soudainement les paupières.

On se regarde, mais on ne dit rien.

Finalement je me lève.

Je suis un lâche.

« Dort.

-…D'accords »

Il semble déçu.

Je me recouche aussi.

Là. Je me sens mieux, avec lui dans le lit d'à côté.

Mais une heure plus tard, je ne dors toujours pas.

Et lui frissonne de plus en plus, il gémit presque.

Je me lève en soupirant.

« Bon dieu, Hakkai… »

Il est brûlant. Il serre les couvertures contre lui, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son visage.

J'ai pitié.

« Tu as encore froid ?

-…O…Oui…

-Très ?

-Énormément. » Répond-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je soupire et fais la moue.

« Tu m'étonnes » Il rit légèrement.

Je regarde l'heure.

Trois heures du matin.

La pluie tambourine toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » Je demande.

Hey, c'est lui qui a des connaissances en médecine, pas moi !

« Je ne sais pas… »

On est bien parti…

Il me sourit.

« Je rêve d'un bon bain chaud.

-Et bien c'est parti !

-Hein ? »

Je vais dans la salle de bain, et j'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

Il s'est redressé dans son lit, mais retombe aussitôt, épuisé.

« Reste allongé. Je viendrais te chercher.

-Oui maman. » Se moque-t-il à son tour.

Je grommelle.

Une fois le bain rempli, je coupe l'eau et revient dans la chambre.

Je tire ses couvertures, je le prends dans mes bras.

Combien de fois l'ai-je ainsi porté alors qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses sens et ses muscles annihilés par la dépression causée par la pluie ?

Il ne se débat même pas.

Je pourrais en profiter…

Huh, non, c'est mal. TAIT-TOI, CERVEAU !

Je le pose sur les toilettes et entreprend de le déshabiller.

Cette fois, il semble réagir.

« Oh, Gojyo, je peux le faire moi-même… » Murmure-t-il en manquant de s'évanouir.

C'est ça.

Peut-être que le bain n'est pas une bonne idée…Il va se noyer, non ?

Sans rien dire, je lui retire son tee-shirt trempé de sueur (Comment peut-on mourir de froid et suer autant en même temps ? ) et déboucle sa ceinture.

Son pantalon glisse sur le sol, je l'aide à se lever, lui retire son caleçon.

Nooooon, il rougit !

Ah, c'est peut-être juste la fièvre…

Bah, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais vu à poil, hein…

Je le mets dans l'eau, et le maintient à la surface.

Il s'installe dans la baignoire.

C'est bien, elle est pile poil à sa taille. Moi j'aurais les jambes très légèrement pliées ou bien les épaules plus sorties de l'eau que ça.

Il ferme les yeux.

« Ne t'endors pas dans la baignoire. Je peux te laisser ?

-Oui…Merci, Gojyo.

-Hum. Appelle si t'as besoin de quelque chose.

-D'accords… »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

« Gojyo…

-Hm ?

-…Non, rien. Merci. »

Combien de fois tu me l'as fait, ce coup-là ?

Je soupire et vais m'asseoir sur mon lit. De toute façon, je n'ai plus sommeil…

Je m'allume une clope.

Expulse la fumée dans l'air lourd de la chambre.

Comment il fait pour avoir froid, ce con là ?

Y'a pas de chauffage dans la chambre, hein.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je vais vérifier s'il n'est pas mort.

Non tout va bien.

Il est juste un peu comateux.

Je le secoue légèrement.

« Hakkai ?

-Hm ?

-Bon, t'es toujours en vie, c'est déjà ça. Tu veux sortir ?

-Hn… »

Il émerge peu à peu.

Il s'était vraiment endormi, ma parole !

« Tout va bien ?

-Toujours froid.

-Allons bon. »

Soudain, il glisse en arrière.

Mama mia !

Je saute d'ans la baignoire, avec vêtements et godasses, le soulève pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Il est lourd, bon dieu ! C'est pas normal, il est dans l'eau, il devrait être plus léger !

Je m'assois derrière lui et l'installe entre mes jambes écartées (…)

« Bon on va attendre que tu sorte de ton coma éthylique.

-Ha ha ha…

-Ne rigole pas !

-Pardon… »

On reste un moment comme ça.

Je suis complètement trempé mais ça m'est complètement égal.

Mes mains sont posées sur ses genoux.

Sa tête est renversée sur mon épaule.

Bon dieu…

Ça va mal tourner…

« On ferait mieux de sortir, maintenant… »

Je me lève, sort de la baignoire, le tire de l'eau, prend une serviette et le sèche, essayant de l'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes sur le carrelage.

Je le rhabille (Des problèmes ! Que des problèmes, j'ai dit !) et je le remmène au lit.

Une fois sous la couette, je le regarde trembler de tous ses membres, frigorifié.

Ah là là…

Je rouvre les draps et me glisse dedans.

Il sursaute.

Puis sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette technique de grand-mère, Gojyo…

-Ouais, mais elle est bigrement efficace… »

Je le prends dans mes bras.

Je le serre contre moi.

Et malgré ma raison qui me dicte de rester docte, calme et maître de moi-même, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou bouillant.

C'est plus fort que moi.

Il soupire, un soupir de bien-être.

Je soupire aussi.

Il se détend peu à peu, tremble de moins en moins.

On se serre presque un peu plus…

Il cale son dos contre mon torse.

Si j'étais mièvre, je dirais que nos corps s'épousent l'un l'autre, que nos formes se répondent en harmonies parfaites…

Je ne suis pas mièvre, donc je ne le dis pas.

Mais je le pense un peu, ha ha…

Mais c'est vrai. Mon ventre et parfaitement collé à son dos.

C'est agréable.

Il soupire de nouveau.

« J'ai moins froid… » Murmure-t-il.

Je souris.

« Tu vois qu'elle marche, ma technique de grand-mère…

-Hn… »

Je rêve ou il _se colle_ un peu plus à moi ?

Ça doit être pour rechercher de la chaleur.

Oui, ça doit être ça.

Mais malgré moi, je resserre mon étreinte sur ses épaules.

Je soupire dans son cou.

Ça le fait frissonner.

« Gojyo…

-Mh ?

-…Ça te dérangerait…De rester pour la nuit ? »

Je relève légèrement le nez.

« Non. »

Même si je ne le vois pas parce qu'il me tourne le dos, je _sens_ son sourire.

Là, cette nuit, je pourrais vraiment dormir. On ne fait pas plus proche, là…

Il soupire de nouveau.

Quel concerto on fait, depuis le début de la soirée !

« Ça va mieux ? Je veux dire…Par rapport à la pluie.

-…Bien mieux, Gojyo. Surtout depuis que tu es là.

-… »

Je suis supposé le prendre comment, ça ?

Comme je voudrais l'entendre ?

Si je fais ça…

Ou bien je le prends comme un bon pote qui réchauffe juste son meilleur ami ?

J'aimerais tellement plutôt choisir la première solution…

Je suis un pervers…

Soudain, il se tortille pour se retrouver face à moi.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon tee-shirt, ses bras se passe autour de ma taille.

Hey…La fièvre le fait délirer ou quoi ?

Ou bien révèle ses fantasmes cachés ?

Hmm…Être un fantasme d'Hakkai…Le pied…

Gojyo, revient sur terre.

« Gojyo ? »

Mh ? Ah, merci, ça me ramène sur le plancher des vaches.

« Oui ? »

Il ne répond pas.

Il me regarde, puis sourit.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'ici. Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais pu faire de même…

-Oh, mais tu as fait de même…

-Hein ?

-En restant avec moi. »

Silence.

On se fixe.

On s'est toujours tourné autour, hein…

Comme deux fauves qui se cherchent.

Alors qu'il serait si simple de se trouver…

Nos regards ne se fuient pas, mais nos corps sont toujours à mille lieus l'un que l'autre (à mon grand dam…)

Sauf maintenant.

Est-ce un signe ?

Pour une fois que _tout_ en nous est réuni…

Il lève la main, effleure mes cicatrices.

Ses doigts remontent le long de mon front et se perdent dans mes cheveux.

Mes cheveux rouges.

Dis-moi, Hakkai, tu les aimes mes cheveux ?

Pff, si je te posais la question, tu rigolerais sûrement…

« Hakkai, dis-moi, est-ce que tu aimes mes cheveux ? »

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul…

Et voilà, il me regarde de travers.

Ah non, il sourit.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma tignasse.

« Je les adore. »

Il a fumé ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sous cape (ou sous couverture dans ce cas)

Il semble un peu offusqué, sa main se retire de mes cheveux.

Ça me laisse une sorte de vide.

Je lui attrape le poignet.

« Non…Continu… »

Il me regarde, sourit encore une fois.

Replonge sa main entre mes mèches cramoisies.

Je ferme les yeux.

C'est bon.

Définitivement, complètement, carrément, géniallissimement, énormément bon.

Le pied.

Il enfonce son visage dans mon cou.

Ça aussi c'est génial.

Son bassin se serre contre le mien, son ventre aussi.

Who…

Sa main valide va se perdre sur mes reins.

Ok, j'avoue, j'ai jamais connu une telle sensation de plénitude. Même pas avec la meilleure des nanas.

Les deux mains se posent à plat dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt.

Il ne bouge pas, seul un léger frémissement de sa peau de montre qu'il a bien enregistrer le contact.

On ne bouge plus.

On s'est trouvé ?

Peut-être.

Il dégage soudain sa tête de mes clavicules et me regarde.

Nos lèvres sont hyper proches, une véritable torture.

Dis-moi que je peux, Hakkai.

Que j'ai une place aux côtés de tes fantômes.

Que j'ai le droit de t'avoir, moi aussi.

Je veux…

« Je veux que tu m'appartiennes… »

Oups, c'est la deuxième fois que je pense tout haut.

Peut-être qu'il va pas aimer, cette fois-ci.

Aah…Apparemment si.

Il m'embrasse.

Euh.

Pause.

Retour en arrière.

Replay.

C'est bien ça.

Il m'embrasse.

Mmmh…Génial…

Pause, tiens. Pour en profiter encore un peu…

Ses lèvres sont…Crousti-fondantes miam-miam.

De dieu, qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?

Mmh, sa langue…Trop bien…

Il se serre de plus en plus contre moi, ses joues deviennent rouges de passions, j'en suis sûr, c'est _pas_ la fièvre, là…

Il quémande des caresses.

Je vais pas me faire prier, hein…Moi c'est moi…

Je l'embrasse encore plus, le touche, le caresse, glisse ma cuisse entre les siennes, le renverse sur le dos.

Il se cambre, gémi sous mes doigts. Ses yeux sont flous.

« Tu vas tomber dans les pommes si on continus…

-Hnn…Ne me fais pas ça, Gojyo…

-Oh que si. Je ne tiens pas que tu t'endormes avant que tu jouisses, ou moi-même, d'ailleurs…

-Hu…Désolé… »

Je le serre contre moi et lui donne un coup de langue mutin sur le nez.

« On a toute la vie devant nous, on a le temps… »

Il sourit encore, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son torse au mien.

On s'endort comme ça.

J'espère que sa fièvre sera passée, demain.

Je crève d'envie de lui faire l'amour.

…La pluie à été plutôt bénéfique, ce soir, pas vrai ?

Fin

Ai mal au dos, ai sommeil, je tousse, MAIS JE VOULAIS LA FINIR COÛTE QUE COÛTE !

C'est tiré d'une expérience personnelle.

Non, aucun bishô n'est venu me papouiller ni aucun bishô ne se sont papouillés dans mon lit, mais je suis tombée malade récemment et, clouée au lit par la fièvre, j'ai imaginé le scénario de cette fic.

Voilà, voilà…Tiens, vous êtes toujours sous la table, les garçons ?

Allons, sortez de là-dessous, ce n'est pas vraiment confortable pour les mamours…

Envoyez des reviews !


End file.
